In network environments, securing a mission critical network such as a network of Internet of Things (or IoT) devices is a concern. One risk is that unrelated systems may be connected on the same network and if an attacker gains unauthorized access to a given device, the attacker could harm that device and other devices on the same or on different connected networks associated with the given device.
A variety of endpoint security solutions with a firewall may apply security polices at different network segments. Devices employing such security solutions, however, may be disconnected in terms of management and applied polices. As such, applying a security policy at each network segment may help, but it may not be feasible to secure a whole ecosystem of devices. As such, security is a substantial challenge in providing secure networks.